Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch14
Chapter 14: No Weddings And A Funeral With the quest over, Hannah thought that now would be a great time to evaluate our quest by looking over the prophecy: Travel round the ruins of confusion '' "That line makes absolutely no sense" Ryan pointed out. Hannah rolled her eyes "Yes, but with ''What was once there is now an illusion means that it was the Labyrinth." "But it was never there, just a big illusion" I replied. Hannah nodded. (This took a while, like a whole hour in fact. But Hannah insisted that we should do it while we know nothing else is going on. So I've sped up the summary of the prophecy for people who bore easily like me and won't want to read a whole lot of arguments before we finally finish). The Sea Gods offspring shall be found: too obvious (Ryan), Along with his siblings work of round: another obvious one (the wristwatch shield). Cyclops fear! the Jailer returns: the Kampe. and finally Sibling vengeance. Its blood finally churns: Ryan becomes the first demigod to ever kill the Kampe, avenging previous cyclops brothers by doing so. Finally it was time for us to leave and I had a good idea on how to get back: Earth Travel. It was a basic ability that allows me to literally move through the ground via any form of earth. "Alright lets do this" I said to Hannah and Ryan. "Hang on!" Ryan interrupted "If you could just travel on through the ground, than why didn't we just do that instead of nearly getting mauled by passing monsters?" "Because I have never been to Alcatraz Island, so I didn't know what it looks like for me to have been able to go there." "But last summer, you managed to take you, Emilie and Noah from Mt Saint Helens in Washington, all the way to Miami in Florida and you had never been there either." Hannah was good at making her arguments, to make other people scratch their heads whenever they gave a perfectly good answer. "I made a lucky guess by thinking of: sandy beaches, blazing sun and the Caribbean sea, now let's GO!." Before they could continue to argue with me again. I grabbed them and we sank quickly into the earth before you could say 'Quicksand!'. I didn't take that long (or at least seem that long) for all of us to travel over the entire US in just a few seconds. When we finally emerged, it was still light but no one was around. the camp was completely deserted. No one was even at border patrol. "Why is it so empty?" Ryan asked. Hannah looked completely clueless for once, so was I. I have never in my time seen the camp without a single person around in my life. Then, smoke appeared from the Amphitheatre, like someone was cooking a barbeque (without ME!!) We all ran straight to it, hoping to get what was left of any cooking before the Harpies got there before us. But as the Amphitheatre drew closer to us, the atmosphere wasn't of cheerful campers having a BBQ, but it was more like the scene from the retreat from Vietnam: everybody was gloomy, no one chuckled (especially the Hermes Cabin, who would usually use this opportunity to there advantage to pull pranks). "What's happened?" I asked. Everybody turned round to look at us. Nolan got up, he was tearful which was no way like him at all, not the always speedy celebrity he always was around the camp. But in fact, he was in a worse state than everybody else. "sniff John Abrams, son of Ares . . . sniff, is dead" It hit me like a brick wall. All these people had gathered round a shroud that had began to burn: a blood red cloak, covered in various hides of wild beast that could cost likely rip my head off. This was a funeral. I have never been to anyone's funeral before. yes you have my head said to me (first time my mind has actually freaked me out). I sat down next to Noah, he was unusually quiet and didn't say a word to me, just gave me a slight thumbs up, then lowered it again. I looked over towards the shroud that had belonged to John Abrams. I realized that I had seen him a few times, but i never got the time to even made note that I knew he existed, now it seemed way too late. I continued to listen to Chiron, as he gave Abrams his final rites. But I kept thinking to myself, that I needed to make this last hour of daylight count. I needed to speak with my dad. Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends